Should Have Known
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: New Cally fic. Very short.


_**AN: **Time to tell a bit about Cally. First of all. The first CurlyxDallas fic ever made on was me. And the term Cally was made by XxSlimShadyxX, which is my bestfriend. Cally is something we roleplay and these fics, those are based on their background we made for them as we roleplay. So yes, the copyright for these versions of Curly & Dallas goes to me, her and S.. _

_Information on Dallas (by XxSlimShadyxX); http : / / extremeways . weebly . com / dallas-winston . html_

_Information on Curly (by me); http : / / www . wattpad . com / 1660578-the-life-of-curly-shepard-information-on-character_

_(obviously. do not keep the url like that. pull it together :3 )_

"Don't dare to die, you little shit." Dallas said through clenched teeth, holding Curly in his arms. Curly's body was getting heavier and heavier. Dallas should have known. He should have known a person don't just act like that. Act so weird. Have so many horrible nightmares and be just fine. He should have known there was more to it. Should have gotten a doctor to look at it. Should have stopped it.

"It's not that bad, Dallas, it's not." Curly said softly, stroking his cheek, kissing his jaw a soft and gentle kiss, but the warmth was fading. Dallas grip on Curly tightened, too much, making his Curly, only his Curly, whimper, but Dallas just kept tightening his grip, causing glittering diamond tears to escape Curly's eyes.

Dallas frowned, letting go of him, looking on him with regretful eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, the panic in his voice so clear, the desperation so clear but stopped apologizing when Curly softly, oh so softly kissed the corner of his lips, before resting against him. Dallas held around him, rocking them both, his eyes getting filled with tears. He was blaming himself. He should have seen the signs. Should have brought Curly to the doctor. They could have stopped it before it was too late. They could of gotten away the tumor.

"It's not your fault." Curly said softly, gently, moving slightly so he was looking on Dallas and gave one of those smiles. Those happy ones. Those content ones. Curly wasn't that brave though. Not really. He was scared. Scared to leave Dallas to fend for his own. He was so afraid they'd get him again. But Curly couldn't do anything now. So he was brave, brave for Dallas.

"Just stay alive. Stay alive for me. Find someone. Find someone special you can love, more than you've ever loved anyone." Curly said, but his words was getting more and more forced. It was difficult to talk. "_You're _the special one, Curly! I can't fucking love anyone more than I fucking love you!" Dallas exclaimed, honest, meaning every word.

"You'll find someone better." Curly promised and kissed him softly, for once hoping that Dallas would find someone else. Someone else to stay by. Someone that could actually protect him from the beasts that were hurting him. The beasts Curly couldn't stop. Dallas kissed him back, deeply, passionate, never with more feelings ever.

Curly broke the kiss though, giving a heavy sigh, looking on Dallas. His eyes were filled with love, but pain and he moved slightly, moaning in pain. Dallas looked alarmed. "What's wrong!" he asked, panicking, knowing exactly what was going on. Curly didn't say anything though. He lay down, tugging weakly on Dallas, wrapping his arms around him, having Dallas return the grip.

Dallas held around Curly, his Curly, the Curly he didn't want to lose…but yet, he was. He was losing him and it was killing him. He pressed his lips against Curly's forehead, listening to Curly whispering. A whole lot of worthless things, but Dallas knew why. To stay alive as long as possible.

However…. "I love you, Dallas Winston…remember me as Curly Winston….please.." he pleaded and Dallas nodded, giving a sad, sad smile. "Of course….of course I will." He said, kissing him softly. "I love you." Curly repeated and as he was closing his eyes slowly Dallas answered; "Love you too, Curly Winston…" he said, before breaking into a sob.


End file.
